


Error 404

by WhisperOfTheDay



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comic, Digital Art, Emotional suffering, Gen, Ghost drift, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Images adapted for mobile version of the site, The author is deeply sorry, There Be Pain, set after the first movie, there is some comfort in the epilogue but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfTheDay/pseuds/WhisperOfTheDay
Summary: "You go to the helicopters-""Hell no.""I'll be right behind! Go! Now!""Newton, are you deaf?!-""Unless you want their grabby hands all over my research, then this has to be finished!-""It'sourresearch and in case you forgot, there are SWAT groups on every fire escape route!-""Then you sneak trough the main Jaeger gates! Use the maintenance corridor, the keycard's over there. Pick me up on the fourth level's roof. Come on! You're as fast as a slug, I'm sure I'll catch up, now please-""Please be careful.""Yeah. Yeah you too, man, now go!"Newt watched Hermann stride away, and as the door locked itself he realised just how much his hands shook. He wished he was smart enough to anticipate the attack on the Dome. He wished he was brave enough...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For maximum angst, I suggest listening to Crystal Castles (["Pale Flesh"](https://soundcloud.com/crystal-castles/crystal-castles-pale-flesh) or ["Suffocation"](https://soundcloud.com/crystal-castles/crystal-castles-suffocation) or ["Empathy"](https://soundcloud.com/jetpackparty/crystal-castles-empathy#t=1:18) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *sobbing* I'm awful
> 
>  
> 
> So I drew this back in February ([here's the tumblr post](http://idontbelieveinfear.tumblr.com/post/172082501570/404more-epilogue-no-ships-implied)), and now thought 'hell why not post it here too, maybe it'll ease my existential crisis'
> 
> If the plot isn't clear, or if you're a masochist (which you are since you're reading this), just ask in the comments and I'll give you some more additional angst in reply.
> 
> (If anyone maybe feels inspired to fic this comic, I thoroughly encourage it. Just let me know so that I could die of happiness)
> 
> Feedback is ever welcome, thank you for hitting on this fanwork, hope you enjoyed the pain ♡


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *twists the knife* *cries harder*
> 
> Newt and Mako is my precious brotp (if you crave more of their beautiful dynamic, here are [Vibrant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048388/chapters/32359230) and [Man in the Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045265))


End file.
